Fetishism
by Digi12
Summary: A fetish is a ideal or object that rouses sexual desire. Some fetishes are normal. But some fetishes aren't for all people. SetoxSeth, Stoicshipping gets a little weird. me no own.


Digi12 does not own. She does admit, however, to being a sick and twisted person.

---

"Not here." Seto said quietly, face flushed, biting his lip. "Not here, not now..."  
"Seto..." The priest purred running a hand over his lovers outfit. "You said anything I wanted."  
"But THIS?" He asked, his voice carrying an embarrassed tone. The CEO pulled and scratched at the white stockings, not liking the feel...well...okay, a little.....maybe more...

Oh and did Seth KNOW he liked it 'a little'! The priest grinned from his seat on the office chair, tracing the hips in his lap. The other squirmed.  
"Ne, knock it off."

"_No_." Seth couldn't fight his wicked grin, leaning the chair forward and upright, taking the boy by surprise when his hands began to run up and down his legs. "Oh, no, no _nooooo_....this is _delicious_, love."

"Stop." The CEO breathed, eyes screwed shut as the eager hands sent excited trembled up his back. The fine hairs on his neck stood on end when the priest pressed lips to the skin. One hand went farther up, hitching the left side of the skirt up, over his leg. The underlying lace of the skirt framed the solid blue background in designs of white. His garter was the end of his nylons, his rear end bare, somewhat....Seth asked for a thong. It was degrading.

"By Ra, Seto." Seth hummed, feeling a twinge of excitement inside as he let his hand slide downwards against the stockings, fingers silently rubbing the boys' inner thigh. "That little maid uniform certainly suits you."

Blue and white with lacey accents. Custom made and it cost about every appendage to his name, but Seth knew it was worth it.

"Shut up!" he gasped, eyes opening, feeling fingers flick over his need, another toyed with his blue ribbon garter but all too soon it all stopped. Seto held his breath, eyes a bit wide as he tried to control himself.

"Why?" Seth asked, kissing the boys neck again. "You said anything."

Seto bit his lip, hating his damned promise. Poor boy, Seth knew he was tormenting him, but he said an-y-thing.....

"Seto," Seth began. "Stand against the wall."  
"You're not-"  
"Do it." Seth grinned, loving his new idea. Seto frowned a bit but stood up shakily, and walked to the corner, the one without windows.

"Heels are annoying." He grumbled as he stood in the corner, arms folded.

"But they look so cute."  
"Why do I have to be cute?" Seto grumbled as Seth got up, striding over to the boy.

"Because I find 'cute' to be much more appealing than 'difficult'." Seth said, standing behind the boy and running a finger up his spine. Seto straightened. "Hint, HINT."

"I get it." Seto scoffed half-heartedly, rubbing his legs together. Augh. Damn nylons...

"You LIKE it." Seth teased, seeing Kaiba's slightly flushed face as he did the aforementioned act. Blue eyes glared him down when he was suddenly poked. "Hands on the wall." A grumble from the CEO, but Seth was obeyed. The Egyptian smiled, leaning in a bit.

"And now relax," he purred, one hand going up his blouse, the other playing more with the pantyhose, running his hand over it, snapping it, his favorite area was the upper thigh...

Seto hung his head forward, trying to ignore the little shivers of pleasure slipping up his spine. He would NOT enjoy this, this was EMBARRASSING, this was in his OFFICE, he was NOT turned on by this...

"Just _let_ _go_, my gem. _Enjoy_, feel _pleasure_." Seth soothed. Seto half lapsed into the priests words, but he held strong.

"I don't submit so easy." He strained to keep control of his mind. Seth didn't have THAT strong a hold over him.

....he hoped. For the sake of his own sanity.

Seth blinked at that, laughing a bit to himself.

"Submit? You?" he asked, fighting down his laughs to mere chuckles. Seto reddened, angered by this mocking. The priest leaned in. "You don't know what it MEANS to submit fully, Seto." Seth husked in his ear, dragging hands over his thighs again. "You know that's true. And believe me....it can feel amazing."

"How would you know?" Seto asked quietly. Seth could practically feel the pang in the boys lower stomach.  
"Because..." he hissed seductively into the boys' ear. "So many fall to submission. No NEED to think or act or do anything...." Hands caressed his ass, Seto hitching a breath.

"Seth..."

"To fully submit...to fully give yourself to someone...mind, body, soul.....do it right, Seto, and it can bring more pleasure than domination ever could. Do it wrong, and it's the same as always, for some, possibly less."  
"I won't do it." The CEO said stubbornly, raising his nose in the air, fighting off the pleasure of hands sliding down his end to his upper thighs over the stockings.

"I'd never ask _you_ to." Seth said absently. "_I_ might, in the future."

The youngers' head whipped around and he stared at the priest, eyes wide.

"But, that all depends...on how much I enjoy this little gift you've given me."

He stared at the priest, mentally gasping as he was pulled closer, no longer half-bent against the wall but leaning into the priests' muscled torso. One hand toyed with his garter again, snapping the fabric against his skin with the other. Seto took a hand off the wall, and tilted his lovers head.

Seth smiled.

Lips crushed lips, the hand trailing down his chin, to his neck, before Seth grabbed it and pulled it away. The hand didn't go back to the wall, however, it shook the bronze hand off and went down, running his fingertips over his legs, shivering at the material against his skin. It shouldn't have felt so good....

Seth opened his eyes a bit, fighting off a wicked smirk as the boy rode his hand up, pressing fingers into his nylon-clad thighs and rubbing, the little noises he made as he did so, Seto, good boy, he WAS enjoying this, he knew it.

"Having fun?" he whispered teasingly. The boy's face turned redder.

"Shut up." He strained to say, licking his lips as Seth's hand joined his. They kissed again, Seto semi-limp in the priests' embrace.

....

Uh-oh.

Seth couldn't break the kiss. He needed to breathe, why couldn't he breathe?

---

The priest awoke to a pillow in his face. That explained the lack of air.

His arms flailed, pushing the pillow off of his face, looking into the cool blue eyes of the culprit, straddling his hips with a pillow in his hands, pajama shirt half unbuttoned, brown hair messed from sleep.

"I thought we agreed that nighttime sexual favors were only okay if we weren't in mortal danger." Seth gasped for air. "You know like blood play, BSDM....ASPHYXIATION!" he growled the last word, holding up a finger afterwards. "And, if I may add, we both agreed ALSO that the last one wasn't sexy at all, just stupid."  
"You were doing it again." Seto seethed, looking rather peeved. Seth stared him down, knowing that he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. He'd been ASLEEP after a-

......

"...Oh." Seth gave an embarrassed little grin. Seto returned one similar, but more mocking.  
"'Oh' is right." He scowled, tossing his pillow back into its spot. A finger poked at Seth's chest as he leaned in close, eye to eye with is lover, glaring. "We have the same dreams, Seth. Stop dreaming of THAT."

"I can't CONTROL it." He defended himself, pushing the boy up a bit. If all he was going to do was scowl, he didn't want him that close at the moment. "And it's not even the maid uniform that gets me, Seto. It's the stockings, and it was all from wondering how you would look-"  
"I don't want an explanation." He sighed, rolling back over to his side of the bed. "Just TRY to stop, okay?"

"Sex dreams are a sign that the relationship is going well, I heard." Seth said, tossing the blankets off of himself.  
"Where did that come from?" Seto asked, trying to ignore him.

A little hard, it seemed. Seth wrapped an arm around Seto, pressing lips to his neck, right under his ear cartilage. The CEO bit his lip. The spot wasn't arousing, just soothing, pleasure but not sexual pleasure and damn Seth to the belly of Ammut of abusing that spot whenever he could.

"It came from my trying to explain."  
"I said I didn't want-" He paused as Seth nipped. Felt good... "I didn't want an explanation."

"I want to though. Let me atone for my sins." The priest chuckled at his joke. A hand came back, digging softly into Seto's shoulder, worrying the stress away. The CEO fought the sensation, but his mind half-sunk into Seth's touch.

"You know..." Seth purred under Seto's ear. "You would loom positively cute-"

With that, the CEO, quick as a flash, whipped around and socked the damn priest right in the face.

"OWW!" Seto scowled at his other halfs wail. The Egyptian clutched his face, touching his bleeding lip gently, and winced.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He whined, pushing himself out of bed and storming into the connected bathroom. "Don't expect to see me for at least half an hour. I have something to take care of."  
"Good NIGHT Seth." Seto growled as the named closed the door, turning over with a sigh. He pulled more blanket onto himself and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

He loved Seth, he did...but sometimes he was a pain.

---

I don't know where this came from....wait...yes I do. I was taking my U.S. History and government Reagents (A big state exam given up here in New York) and I had 3 hours to kill. I was half-way through my first essay when this came to mind.

....it sort of grew out of control over time....Seto ended up in a thong and in a dress...it was only supposed to be stockings. The dream part was always there though.

I own nothing.


End file.
